


Daddy's Boy

by smileyarmy



Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyarmy/pseuds/smileyarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine lied to Kurt about cheating because his parents made him so without anyone to care, Blaine has only his parents that could care about him. So he started trying to be their perfect boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> BPOTD Prompt #354 and BPOTD Prompt #448

Blaine woke up and just stared at the ceiling of his room, admiring the small gold stars that were painted with care. Each star had taken time, been painted on there one at a time with a fine brush. Blaine should know, he was the one to paint them up there. It was one of his many endeavors now that he had nothing left to do.

Glee had been disbanded after Blaine had quit, apparently he had been the glue that had kept everyone there and after he quit, so did everyone else. Blaine was slightly surprised that everyone had cared enough to not want to be there when he wasn’t but then again it could just have been that New Directions wasn’t the same without all it’s starter members in it.

He couldn’t even talk to Kurt because Kurt hated him. Kurt never wanted to see him again or even answer his texts so he stopped trying. It was obvious that who he was wasn’t good enough for anyone. Kurt hadn’t even questioned if Blaine was lying, he had thought that his boyfriend would have been able to see how much he was hurting. But Kurt had taken his word and had left, leaving Blaine drowning. Blaine had to break up with Kurt, his Dad had threatened to kill him if he didn’t and Blaine wasn’t sure he wouldn’t.

He could feel bruises flaring up along his back, biting from the weight being put on them. He knew what they were from, his Dad shoving him backwards into the wall the previous night, another attempt to turn Blaine straight had failed. Another false date that Blaine had only gone along to by force.

Blaine eyes widened as the idea slammed into him, almost knocking the breath from him. He could only do one thing now. His parents were the only people who he could impress now. He needed to be the perfect son.

He sat up and mentally drew up a list of what he would need to do.

**1: Be straight**

That was easy enough, he would just date one of the girls his Dad was trying to set him up with. Surely it wasn’t that different kissing and being in a relationship with a girl than a boy. Even if it was, he could just pretend that it was Kurt.

**2: Join the Football team**

That was another easy step, he just had to apply. Blaine was strong enough to be at least good at one position. If not he would practice until he was. He would put the same level of commitment into his practice for Football that he had for dance and singing.

**3: Stop singing and dancing and start to want to be a lawyer.**

This would be the hardest one to follow. He didn’t know if he could just give up his dream with a snap of his fingers but he would try bury it under a new found love for law. If it made his parents happy, he would get the love he wanted.

****

"Blaine?" Brittany stood watching him, arms crossed as he pulled books out of his locker. The Warbler in question turned to look at her politely, though his eyes were dead. She missed the sparkle behind Blaine’s eyes, it was like a magical firework.

"Why aren’t you acting like my dolphin?" She asked, eyes traveling to his Letterman jacket, smarter clothing and the picture of a random girl kissing his cheek taped to his locker door. That wasn’t her dolphin. It wasn’t anywhere close.

"I don’t know what you mean" Blaine responded evenly, crossing his arms defensively across his chest. Brittany narrowed her eyes, trying to see any remnants of her dolphin, any small trace of the dapper Warbler that had strolled into their lives in a beautiful blazer.

"Well for a start you’re dating a girl" Brittany pointed to the picture. "You’re a unicorn, not a horse" She continued and Blaine took that to mean gay not straight.

"It was just a phase" Blaine answered back, his voice monotone. Brittany could just tell that the words weren’t his own. Blaine was simply repeating what had been conditioned into him by whoever had stolen his magic and left him as a stupid horse.

"No it wasn’t, you said that you were a unicorn" Brittany almost stomped her foot, Blaine wasn’t getting it. Blaine had changed. She didn’t like it.

"Britt, it was. Get over it" Blaine spoke coldly, walking away towards some of the jocks that since Blaine had become straight had become his best friends.

She was going to go to the one person she knew Blaine would listen to. Kurt.

****

"Hey Mr Hummel!" Brittany grinned, waving as Burt smiled at her. She had come over as Kurt was also home, visiting.

"I need to talk to you Kurt, about your ex dolphin" Brittany started and Kurt tensed.

"I don’t want to talk about him” Kurt warned but Brittany stopped him.

"He’s dating a girl" She blurted, watching as Kurt looked at her like she had grown a second head and Burt raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he’s gone proper straight. He’s acting really weird, not like my Warbler" Brittany confided in Kurt who was still trying to process that Blaine was dating a girl.

"But isn’t Anderson gay?" Burt asked carefully, not wanting to use Blaine’s name around his son.

"He said, and I quote, It was just a phase” Brittany mumbled. Kurt’s eyes snapped up to her, wide.

"His Dad used to say that to him all the time" He squeaked out, trying to fight off tears as obviously something was wrong but Blaine wasn’t getting any help. Blaine was being his usual self deprecating self.

"He’s also not wanting to go to NYADA, he’s talking about MIT" Brittany added, watching as Kurt’s breaking heart shattered.

"His Mom’s school of choice for him" Kurt forced out, his voice a mixture of anger and sadness.

"He’s not himself" Brittany almost whined and it made Kurt smile that Brittany cared so much about Blaine, about everyone.

"How about we go talk about it with him?" Burt suggested softly, reaching over to put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder to which he nodded.

Both Hummel men wanted answers in the form of Blaine Anderson. Or at least what’s left of him.

****

Burt and Kurt heard it before they saw it. The sounds of a fist hitting skin. Blaine’s cry of pain. They both ran through the ajar door and saw Blaine’s father, standing over a small boy who looked vaguely like Blaine. Except Blaine didn’t wear a Letterman jacket, or didn’t fight back.

Burt dragged the man off Blaine and Kurt quickly ran over to Blaine, scooping him up into his arms. Blaine started crying and blubbering. What made Kurt’s heart stop was Blaine’s final admission.

"I-I didn’t cheat on you. M-my dad made me s-say it" Blaine cried. Kurt felt more anger well up inside him. He knew something was wrong with how Blaine had said it. How Blaine wouldn’t say who it is.

"It’s okay baby, we’ll work through this. I’m never saying goodbye to you" Kurt whispered over and over again, hoping to god that he was right.


End file.
